Scootaloo's Christmas
by xXx575ZiMgArFiElD4eVeRxXx
Summary: A brand new, uplifting Christmas tale sure to delight the whole family around the fireplace for years to come!


Scootaloo rushed down the stairs in her orphanage, it was 6 am but she was full of energy. After all, it was Christmas! The day when Pony Christ died for our cutie marks, which she hoped to someday have. IT also meant free gifts, and for scootaloo, who had no family, it was the best day ever

She reached down the stairs and to the christmas tree. Only it wasn't really a tree, just a loose pile of hay wrapped up together. She turned on the christmas lights, only they weren't really christmas lights, just a used cigarette she had been using for warmth the past week, and looked below: one whole egg

"Wow!" she shouted, her wings a flutter. "This is the best..." only she looked closer, the egg was colored, somewhat. It was pale green, she had recognized it from her last year easter celebration. "so that's where the egg was..."she said, Upse, she stormed out of the orphanage. Only it wasn't really an orphanage. It was a chicken coop. And she stomped her hooves on the ground.

"Darn! And I was so sure I was going to get my Present Unwrapping cutie mark this year!" then she had a plan. "Maybeone of apple bloom's family members won't notice if I borrow a present from them..." she got on her scooter, and scootaloo scooted along on her scooter to scout out for presents to scour anyway she arrived at hte apple farm only it was more of a tree farm now since apples don't grow in winter. Scootaloo learned this last year when she would sneak into the farm for food and had to rely on eating stiff tree bark when they stopped growing, She snuck into the barn yard where the whole apple family was congregating

Scootaloo watched apple bloom and her older sister apple jack nsuggle like the good apple sisters they were and scootaloo got sad, she didn't have any family as she was a freak accident born when a colt escaped and raped a chicken. Scootaloo got sad and had another idea

"what if they'll adopt me like they almost adopted sweetie belle that one episode when she got mad at rarity or something" she went out ofh er hiding spot and asked apple jack if they would adopt her. Apple jack was disgusted and smacked scootaloo right on the mouth

"why there ain't done no room for more than one orange pony round here, and if'n you think you can jus sneak on over the equestrain border and steal jobs from us hard workin equestrian earth ponies then you got another thing comin to ya missy now I suggest you git on out and go back to your taco infested watering hole while us god-fearin old fashioned equestrains celebrate christmas yee haw"

scootaloo was paralyzed by this massive truth bomb and in fact apple bloom realized just how wrong she was to place any friendship into this illegal ponygrant. Apple bloom took one of her crappy presents which was the first season dvd to the David the Gnome cartoon and tied it to a used apple core with a christmas bow and chucked it right at scootaloo, cutting up her forehead and making her bleed. Apple Bloom then got her cutie mark right htere, it was a picture of an apple pelting a pony on the head, her cutie mark was throwing apples at ponies all along! the hwole apple family celebrated and hugged apple bloom who was a real pony with a real family, while scootaloo cried and tried eating the apple core because it was theo nly food she had in a month, she tried to eat the dvd but it tasted like bad pizza. She would know she's cooked and eaten plastic before

Scootaloo rushed out of the farm and realized she had no where left to go. She sold her scooter off for about 5 dollars and the pony who used it made a triple backflip off a ramp and onto fluttershy's skull, crushing her and killing her while everyone applauded, and that pony got a scooter cutie mark. Scootaloo was watching the whole time. She was still a blank flank

scootaloo was walking along when suddenly she spotted her hero. Or heroine which might have been the female version of hero I don't know. I wonder what feminists call heroes. Probably something stupid. Anyway Rainbow Dash flew down and saw scootaloo who was crying and bleeding. Rainbow Dash laughed and asked what's wrong

"I still don't have a cutie mark, family, or a food Rainbow Dash you're my hero or heroine or whatever what do I do!" Scootaloo blathered out.

Rainbow Dash nodded her head and placed a hoof under her chin. She spent a whole minute thinking. "Holy shit." She said out loud. "A talking chicken." Rainbow Dash bucked scootaloo in the head knocking her into a tree. The whiplash immedietly kileld scootaloo and rianbow dash had the best christmas chicken dinner ever. The end.


End file.
